1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video game controllers and more specifically to a controller with an illuminated cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer video games are well known in the art. Such devices range from small hand held all-in-one units, to larger stand-alone units which interact with stand alone controllers and stand alone video display devices. Small hand held devices are very portable. However, the graphics and sophistication game play are substantially inferior to stand alone units due limited processing power and associated peripherals. For more sophisticated play, stand alone computer units provide tremendous processing power and work with associated peripheral devices, such as a remote controller and television display in an attempt to bring the player a more dramatic gaming experience to that of hand held devices. One such stand-alone device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,943 which is hereby incorporated by reference. These devices are widely available on the market and are well known in the art. FIG. 1 depicts such a conventional stand-alone computer video gaming device. A central stand-alone console contains all the essential processing components to run a computer game. A controller is connected to the console, via a cable, to communicate operation control commands from a user. A display is connected to the gamming deice to display interactive video gaming images.
The use of a cable between the controller and console poses an obstacle and potential safety hazard. The cable must extend from the console to the controller during game play. Furthermore, even when game play has been suspended, these cables often remain exposed which may trip a person passing by. Furthermore, as video games are often played in dark environments to heighten intimacy with the game, the communications cables are very difficult to see. This results not only in a safety hazards to persons who happen by, but a person who may trip or otherwise get caught up in the cable may cause the console unit to lodge from its support and knock over peripheral and other equipment usually found around such game consoles. This problem is further compounded when more than one controllers are connected to the game console.